To Love Again
by Anime Moon Gurl
Summary: [DBZ SM]Taken from a home she does not remeber, Usagi is suddenly transformed into an android! What's worse is that she's wanted by a strange being named cell, who believes absorbing her will make him 'perfect'. She finds herself falling in love, but also
1. Awakening

To Love Again  
  
Title: Awakening  
  
A.N. Tee Hee hee. Another new story! ^_^ Uh oh. *Tip toes away as the men in white suits search for her.*  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author's notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
She saw darkness. She just floated around in the dark void, waiting for her time to come. And it finally did.  
  
As her pod slowly opened, she opened her eyes and blinked, taking in her surroundings.  
  
This was only her second time awakening and everything was still new to her. As she stepped out of her pod, her long hair brushed against the ground.  
  
She turned to the person who had freed her.  
  
Dr. Gero smiled evilly.  
  
"Welcome back, Usagi."  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ Hehe, I seem to be making a lot of new stories than updating my old ones. Gomen! At least that means I'm not dead. I'm sorry that this chapter is so sort, it's just to see if you like it yet. Also to those of you have neopets accounts, VISIT MY GUILD! Please! My screen name is moonlightprincess091. I went to school today and it was really boring. I hope Spanish isn't too hard....EEK! NOT YOU AGAIN!!! NOOOOOO! *Runs off the screen with the men in white suits chasing her....again* I'M INNOCENT! INNNNOOOOCCCCEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTTT!!!! 


	2. Androids 17 and 18

To Love Again  
  
Title: Androids 17 and 18  
  
A.N. Hi! I'm back! Bet you didn't expect to see me so soon, did you? Anyways for those who read my Harry Potter crossover the next chapter is almost finished!  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author's notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
She turned to the person who had freed her.  
  
Dr. Gero smiled evilly.  
  
"Welcome back, Usagi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Usagi looked to her left and saw 17 and 18 emerging from their pods as well. As she turned to her right she got her first surprise.  
  
Usagi finally managed to get a good look at Dr. Gero, and boy was she surprised. He had definitely changed since she had last come out five years ago when she was six.  
  
His white hair had grown and....apparently he seemed to have turned himself into an android. The reason she knew was because he had placed his brain into a jar on the top of his head. It floated ominously as she watched it.  
  
Dr. Gero began talking to 17 and 18 and Usagi didn't pay any attention to them. She was looking around the lab, seeing what was new and what had changed. Her gazing stopped abruptly when she heard an explosion.  
  
Spinning around, Usagi gasped at the scene. The door to the outside was blasted away, revealing 7 people.  
  
The youngest was a boy and was gaping at them, as if not really believing his eyes. The other men were all grown up except for a small white one and they were all glaring at them.  
  
"Looks like we have some new toys," 18 said, walking toward 17.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Dr. Gero exclaimed. "_Kill them_!"  
  
17 slowly walked toward Dr. Gero as he took a step back in alarm. With no emotion at all, 17 swiftly sliced off his head. It rolled around a few feet before stopping, it's wires crackling and sparking.  
  
Usagi took a step back, staring wide-eyed at them.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Usagi whispered quietly. "Why did you do that?!" she now screamed, staring at them in anger. She completely ignored as most of the men at the entrance winced, covering their ears as the others stared at her, shocked.  
  
"Because he was boring us," 18 drawled. "Why didn't you let _me_ kill him? How come you always get all the fun, 17?"  
  
"Sorry," 17 smirked.  
  
"You didn't have to do that!" Usagi yelled at them. "Why did he have to _die_?!"  
  
17 glared at her and stalked up to her. Suddenly, he slapped her with such force that she cried out in pain as she was slammed into the wall of the lab, creating an enormous dent.  
  
"Well, neither do you," he said, lifting his hand. "But that's not stopping me. Goodbye."  
  
An enormous sphere of energy gathered in his hand and shot at her.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and, before she could move, it collided with her, smashing open the wall and throwing her outside and down the cliff.  
  
It burned. Her whole being wracked with pain as she slid down the rocky mountain.  
  
As a particularly sharp rock dug into her skull, the last things she saw were a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, turquoise eyes, and gold hair, before pain consumed her and darkness took over.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ WAAAAAAAAHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I'm sorry it's so short!!!!!!!!! *Ducks behind a rock*. To make you feel better, I want to thank some of you! *Smiles nervously*.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Rena- Thank you! Yes! I _will_ keep writing more! ^_^  
  
Moonlight Nageen- Well, I _do_ have a favorite couple! It might be obvious, though. ^_^;  
  
LF- Nah, FF.Net just deleted them. Don't forget to review this one!  
  
Dark Kagome- SUGAR ROCKS!!!!! ^_^ Pleas update _your_ story!!!!  
  
Ahem. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
